La leçon
by tany30
Summary: HPDM slash Draco POV. Draco Malfoy a dépassé les bornes et on lui fera payer cher! Qui sortira du pétrin celui que tout le monde déteste? One Shot


One shot : La leçon 

« Making his day » oui, cette expression américaine convenait parfaitement à ce que Draco Malfoy ressentait à chaques fois qu'il remettait brutalement un de ses «compagnons » de Serpentard à sa place, c'est à dire très loin en bas de l'échelle sociale où il se tenait avec fierté et arrogance (bien sûr) au sommet. Oui on pouvait dire que cela «faisait sa journée ». C'était même, à ne pas en douter, son passe temps favori. Rien ne lui plaisait plus que de remettre, un insolent Serpentard qui avait osé le défier en quoi que ce soit, à sa place. Et évidemment, pour se faire, il utilisait sa méthode préférée…Non…pas la magie, au niveau qu'il avait atteint désormais dans ce domaine, sut été trop facile! Non. Avec ses poings. Voilà comment il aimait imposer sa supériorité chez les Serpentard, avec ses poings. Et il ne s'arrêtait pas de frapper tant que le misérable qui avait osé élever ne serais ce que la moindre petite insulte à son égard, lui ai demandé grâce en le suppliant de ne plus le frapper. Alors, et alors seulement, il était satisfait et laissait aller sa victime et personne n'aurait osé l'arrêter tant le nom des Malfoy étaient crains chez les sorciers fréquentant le côté noir du monde de la magie.

C'est ce qui était arrivé aujourd'hui. Un petit imbécile de première année, avait osé affirmer devant lui au beau milieu de la salle commune des Serpentard que Harry Potter était à ne pas en douter, le meilleur attrapeur que Poudlard ai jamais connu. Crabbe s'était saisit du jeune effronté et Draco avait pu lire sur son visage toute la terreur que le misérable insecte avait ressentit quand il s'était approché de lui. Cela avait rendu «l'acte » encore plus excitant pour Draco et il s'était fais une joie de frapper le visage du petit blondinet dénommé Eric Brown, pendant que Crabbe l'avait maintenu fermement en place. Il avait dut admettre après coup que ce serait sûrement un miracle si les moldu de parents de ce Brown le reconnaissait quand il rentrerait à la maison pour les vacances d'été. «Bien fait pour lui! » songea Draco avec satisfaction. Un autre Sang-de-Bourbe remis à sa place. Il fallait vraiment être un crétin de première pour se hasarder à vanter les mérites de Harry Potter devant Draco Malfoy! La seule chose que Draco n'avait pas vu alors, avait été les regards étranges que s'étaient jetés les autres Serpentard présent dans la pièce.

Draco ricana au souvenir du visage ensanglanté du môme et resserra sa cape frileusement autour de lui tandis qu'il descendait les marches de l'escalier de l'entrée principale du château. C'était un jour de janvier froid et nuageux comme Draco les aimait et il était bien résolu à faire une ballade à pied pour sentir sur lui ce froid qu'il aimait et qui lui rappelait la froideur que lui même éprouvait dans tout son être. Oui, l'hiver était décidément sa saison favorite, aussi froide et sans âme que lui et loin était la personne qui allait, un jour, changer tout cela. Oh oui. Très loin. Plus que la moitié d'une année encore à tirer dans ce bled pourri qu'était Poudlard et il ferait ses valises sans regret aucun pour aller rejoindre les rangs des mangemorts et pouvoir faire régner la terreur sur les sorciers qui n'étaient pas de sang pur.

Draco commença à marcher doucement en direction de la cabane du garde chasse, ce gros lourdaud de Hagrid dont Potter et ses copains semblait être si fiers d'être les amis. Il serait intéressant de voir si un petit _«Incendio »_ bien placé ferait brûler rapidement le bois apparemment sec de cette bicoque. Trouvant son idée tout à coup fort ingénieuse Draco hâta le pas, car la température avait encore baissée et à la vu des nuages qui ne cessaient de s'amonceler dans le ciel, une tempête de neige se préparait. Il ferait un beau feu joie de la bicoque de se gros lard et il se dépêcherait ensuite de rentrer pour se chauffer auprès du feu dans _sa_ salle commune. Cela finirait bien cette journée qui avait été plus que satisfaisante à son avis.

Il était rendu à environ trente mètres de la cabane du garde chasse quand une forme noire sur sa droite qui se découpait sur la neige blanche, attira son attention. Il marcha prudemment vers la forme en question en serrant dans la poche intérieure de sa cape, sa baguette. Il valait mieux être prudent dans les environs, étant donné la proximité de la forêt interdite. Draco était loin d'avoir oublié une certaine retenue, un certain soir, dans cette même forêt lors de sa première année à Poudlard…Rendu à la hauteur de la forme en question Draco retint un cri de surprise. C'était Goyle qui était étendu là par terre à ses pieds et d'après la couleur rouge qui s'étendait sur la neige à côté de son visage, il était blessé. Draco s'agenouilla auprès de son garde du corps.

«Goyle! Goyle! » dit Draco de sa voix autoritaire «es-tu blessé? Réponds gros imbécile! » Draco le secoua par les épaules et il vit Goyle relever son visage en souriant d'une manière étrange.

«Oh moi ca va…. » dit mystérieusement le Serpentard qui ne devait avoir pas plus de deux cellules encore valide dans tout son cerveau entouré de graisse. «Mais je ne suis pas sûr si pour toi ca va aller » ajouta-t-il avec un regard diabolique que Draco n'avait jamais vu chez lui auparavant.

«Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parl…hé! Que se passe—il? Lâchez moi immédiatement! » cria Draco tandis que quelqu'un venait de le remettre rudement sur ses pieds et le retenait fermement par les épaules. Un morceau de tissus fut soudainement attaché sur ses yeux et quelqu'un d'autre venait de lui enfoncer un autre morceau de tissus dans la bouche.

_«Accio baguette! »_ Draco sentit le précieux objet sortir de sa cape, puis quelqu'un ricana. On aurait dit la voix de Baddock quoique Draco n'aurait pu en être certain à 100 pour 100. À l'heure qu'il était il était trop enragé pour porter pleinement attention à ce qui l'entourait.

«Bien, bien, bien… » fit la même voix et cette fois Draco fut persuadé que c'était celle de Baddock. «Qu'avons nous là? » poursuivit le Serpentard pendant que Draco se débattait inutilement contre la poigne de fer qui le retenait. «Oh oui » poursuivit Baddock avec ironie «c'est le maître incontesté des Serpentard ! Ce petit merdeux arrogant qui à chaques fois que quelqu'un ose lui dire qu'il n'est en réalité qu'un petit merdeux, le bat jusqu'à ce que le petit merdeux l'ait envoyé à l'infirmerie! Et bien devine quoi, merdeux, aujourd'hui, pour toutes les fois où tu as frappé l'un d'entre nous cette année, ce qui fais un grand total de 38 fois, oui nous les avons comptées depuis le début de l'année pendant que nous préparions notre vengeance pas mal non? Mais je m'égare! Je reprends donc, pour toutes ces fois où tu nous as battu cette année, nous allons te rendre aujourd'hui, cher Draco chacun des coups que tu nous as donné et ce à l'endroit même où tu nous les a donné. Bole! Si tu veux bien te donner la peine, je crois que monsieur Malfoy est prêt à présent. »

De la rage que Draco ressentait une minute auparavant Draco était maintenant passé à la panique la plus totale. Comment ne s'était-il pas rendu compte de ce que ces imbéciles avaient préparé! Il était pris au piège, sans baguette et il lui était impossible de bouger car il en était certain à présent, ça ne pouvait être que Crabbe qui pouvait le retenir prisonnier aussi fortement sans qu'il ne puisse faire un seul mouvement. Il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher de son visage, puis le souffle chaud d'une haleine fétide contre son oreille le fit frémir de dégoût.

«Ca sera un véritable plaisir pour moi. » murmura Bole tout contre son oreille. Draco n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir à propos de l'endroit où avait bien pu frapper Bole quand une douleur fulgurante provenant de son entre jambe lui passa à travers tout le corps. Oh oui, il se souvenait à présent, il avait donner un coup de pied dans les couilles de Bole quand celui ci avait renversé son verre de jus de citrouille sur lui dans la grande salle. «Parfait! Parfait! » s'exclama Baddock apparemment ravi de la douleur apparente que le visage de Draco devait exprimer en ce moment. «Monsieur Montague, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine. » Draco entendit l'espagnol rire et il entendit ensuite le son de ses pas se rapprocher de lui. Il mordit avec force dans son bâillon car il se souvenait très bien où il avait frappé Montague un mois plutôt. Le bel espagnol à l'épaisse chevelure noire avait fermement refusé de lui tailler une pipe dans la salle de bain des préfet alors naturellement Draco avait… «Mmmmmmm! » fit Draco alors que le goût du sang envahissait sa bouche. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Montague pu avoir une droite aussi puissante et il commençait à se sentir sérieusement étourdi.

Draco perdit le compte de tout les coups qu'il reçu, autant au visage que dans les côtes. Et il était à peine conscient quand ses bourreaux l'abandonnèrent à son sort étendu dans la neige froide. Il les entendit repartirent en riant tandis qu'il commençait à sentir des flocons froids se déposer et puis fondre ensuite lentement sur son visage. La tempête commençait et on le trouverait probablement mort congelé le lendemain, à moins qu'on ne le retrouve qu'au printemps vu la quantité de neige qui s'apprêtait à le recouvrir tel un linceul. Les rires s'éteignirent dans le lointain et Draco épuisé perdit conscience.

« « « « « « « « «

Draco fut réveillé par une main qui semblait se promener sur son visage et quelqu'un retira rudement le bâillon de sa bouche. Sitôt le bâillon enlevé, il se mit à tousser en crachant du sang et à chaques quinte de toux ses côtes le faisaient affreusement souffrir. Le bandeau sur ses yeux fut enlevé et Draco pu constater avec étonnement que la nuit était tombé et qu'il ne pouvait voir plus loin que le bout de son nez car la tempête faisait rage et la poudrerie rendait la visibilité nulle. Il n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir plus avant à sa situation car déjà son «sauveur » le prenait sans douceur par les épaules et commençait à le tirer en le traînant sur le sol. Maintenant son dos lui faisait mal aussi car en étant traîné sur le sol de la sorte sa cape ne lui suffisait pas pour empêcher les petits cailloux qui étaient sous la neige encore peu profonde, de lui égratigner le dos. Il fut tiré comme ça, sur ce qui lui paru une bonne distance avant d'être soulevé d'avantage pour pouvoir être monté le long d'un petit escalier étroit, puis une porte grinça et une douce chaleur l'entoura soudain. Il ferma les yeux et son «sauveur » le prit dans ses bras et il fut déposé sur quelque chose de moelleux. Quand il sentit de chaudes couvertures êtres rabattues sur lui, l'épuisement le gagna à nouveau et il plongea dans le sommeil.

« « « « « « « « «

«Et voilà ma belle. Dépêche toi d'aller porter ce mot au directeur. Je crois que nous serons forcé de passer la nuit ici et je dois avoir cette trousse de premiers soins au plus vite, d'accord? » Draco entendit le ululement d'un hiboux, puis le bruit d'une fenêtre que l'on ouvrait et il ouvrit les yeux.

«Tiens! De retour parmi les vivants, Malfoy? » Draco écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Harry Potter le regardait avec un sourire en coin et semblait s'attendre par dessus le marché à ce qu'il gratifie sa question d'une réponse! C'était mal le connaître! Il tourna son visage et fixa résolument le plafond au dessus de lui. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'il se trouvait dans la cabane de Hagrid et que parmi toutes les personnes qui fréquentaient Poudlard il avait fallu que ce soit Harry Potter qu'il l'ai sauvé d'une mort certaine! Oh génial! Tout cela était absolument génial! Il n'avait plus qu'à aller se chercher une corde et à aller se pendre maintenant que les étudiants de sa maison l'avaient assez clairement renié merci! Il n'allait tout de même pas se faire ami, ami avec Potter par dessus le marché!

«Pas trop envie de parler hein? Ne t'en fais pas je comprends » lui dit Potter sur un ton ironique. Draco tourna la tête pour pouvoir le regarder. Il était assis à la table au milieu de la pièce et il ne s'était pas départi de ce sourire en coin. Si Draco ne s'était pas sentit aussi faible à l'instant même il se serait fais une joie de frapper ce beau visage. Attendez un instant, est ce qu'il venait de songer que le visage de Harry Potter était beau! Merlin! Il délirait c'était sûr à présent! Potter se leva et avança lentement vers lui.

«J'ai l'impression que tes petits copains de Serpentard ton donné la leçon que tu méritait depuis longtemps, Malfoy. Maintenant tiens toi tranquille pendant que j'essaie de réparer le plus gros des dégâts. » Draco se surprit à acquiescer à la demande du Gryffondor et celui ci fit promener ses mains au dessus de lui en marmonnant des incantations étranges. Au fur et à mesure que Potter récitait ses incantations Draco sentait ses côtes et son visage devenir beaucoup moins douloureux et il se mit à admirer les mains fortes et puissantes qui l'avaient traîné jusque là. C'était stupéfiant, il ne savait pas que Potter pouvait faire de la magie sans sa baguette. Et comment n'avait-il jamais remarqué auparavant à quel point les mains de Potter étaient viriles? Ses pensées commençaient à dériver un peu trop dangereusement à son goût et il se mit à fixer le plafond de nouveau.

«Et voilà! » s'exclama Potter «maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à… » mais il fut interrompu par des grattements provenant de la fenêtre. Il vit Potter s'y diriger immédiatement pour l'ouvrir et Draco vit le plus merveilleux oiseau qui vivait à Poudlard entrer dans la cabane avec un petit paquet et une lettre accrochés à la patte. Potter détacha le tout et caressa la tête de l'animal. Il ouvrit ensuite la lettre et se mit à la lire, un sourire grandissant sur son visage. «Dumbledore t'envoie tout ses vœux de prompt rétablissement » déclara-t-il sans détacher ses yeux de la lettre «et il ajoute que ceux qui ton battus aujourd'hui seront en retenue tous les soirs pour un mois avec Rusard. » Il replia la lettre et renvoya sa chouette au château.

«Comment a-t-il pu connaître leur identité Potter! Nous étions seuls là bas! »

Au son de sa voix, Potter laissa tomber sa lettre sur la table et se retourna pour lui faire face. «Quand je suis sortit du château en fin de journée afin de venir nourrir crockdur, je m'occupe de lui le temps que Hagrid sera à Paris » Potter eu un vague geste de la main pour désigner le chien que Draco n'avait pas encore remarqué et qui dormait dans un coin de la pièce. «J'ai vu » continua Potter «Crabbe, Goyle, Montague, Bole et Baddock qui rentraient au château en se vantant d'avoir donner au petit merdeux des Serpentard la raclé de sa vie. Je lui ai simplement écrit pour lui demander que madame Pomfresh nous fasse livrer une trousse de premiers soins car comme tu peux le constater nous sommes coincés ici pour la nuit à cause de cette fichue tempête et j'ai mentionné au passage les responsables de tes blessures voilà. » Après lui avoir donné ces explications oh combien logiques, Potter ouvrit le petit paquet et en sortit une bouteille brunâtre.

«Qu'est ce c'est? » demanda Draco intrigué malgré lui.

«Mercurochrome! » déclara Potter en s'avançant de nouveau vers lui. «C'est un désinfectant moldu. Ca devrait être très efficace pour tes coupures au visage. »

Draco aurait voulu protester, un médicament moldu appliqué sur son beau visage! Mais il avait soudainement envie de sentir les mains de Potter se poser sur lui ne serais ce qu'un petit peu. Potter vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de lui et dévissa la bouteille. Un drôle de petit bâton était fixé au bouchon et à son bout se trouvait une sorte de petite éponge. Potter trempa plusieurs fois le bâton dans la bouteille et quand il l'en ressortit enfin la petite éponge était imbibée d'un liquide rouge. Il se pencha vers son visage et se mit à appliquer consciencieusement la petite éponge sur ses blessures. Quand Draco poussa un petit cri de douleur, Potter s'arrêta immédiatement. «Je t'ai fais mal? » demanda-t-il et le plus étonnant était qu'il avait l'air sincèrement inquiet. «Ca va aller. » lui répondit-il en esquissant malgré lui un sourire. Potter lui rendit son sourire et se remit à la tâche avec précautions. Draco se sentait tout bizarre. Une chaleur étrange se répandait dans son corps entier et il était certain que ce n'était ni le feu dans la cheminée, ni les épaisses couvertures qui étaient sur lui qui en était la cause. Non c'était la présence de Potter tout près de lui. Potter son vieil ennemi qui l'avait sauvé et qui malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire par le passé, s'occupait de lui comme s'il avait été son meilleur ami. Il sortit une main de sous les couvertures et s'empara doucement de la main de Potter qui lui appliquait le médicament sur le visage.

«Je t'ai encore fais mal? » demanda celui-ci. Il lui fit signe que non avec sa tête et sous une impulsion soudaine il approcha la main qu'il tenait dans la sienne de sa bouche et y déposa un léger baiser.

«Je…je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais tout ca….pour…pour moi Potter mais…merci beaucoup. » Il avait bredouillé! Lui Draco Malfoy avait bredouillé! Potter ne sembla pas en tenir compte cependant et il lui sourit simplement.

«Je t'en prie » lui dit-il et il dégagea sa main avec douceur pour pouvoir continuer à le soigner.

Quand Potter eu achevé de le soigner Draco sentit sa tête devenir de plus en plus lourde. «Repose toi maintenant » lui dit Potter d'une voix tranquille. «Tu as besoin de récupérer après ce qui t'es arrivé. » Draco ferma les yeux automatiquement et avant de s'endormir il entendit une chaise être tirée près du lit.

« « « « « « « « « «

Draco fut réveillé par quelque chose de froid et mouillé sur son visage et quand il ouvrit les yeux il se retrouva face à face avec le chien du garde chasse. Il sursauta et recula tout au fond du lit. Le chien s'éloigna vers une écuelle déposée sur le plancher, la renifla puis revint se planter à côté du lit en remuant la queue frénétiquement.

«Je crois que tu as faim toi, crockdur c'est ça? » murmura Draco doucement pour ne pas réveiller Potter qui s'était endormi sur la chaise à côté du lit. Le chien émit un léger jappement en guise de réponse et Draco se glissa hors du lit silencieusement et fut heureux de constater qu'il n'avait presque plus mal aux côtes et son visage semblait aller beaucoup mieux aussi. Il vit un gros sac brun juste à côté de l'écuelle et à l'évidence la nourriture du chien si trouvait. Il remplit l'écuelle et le chien se jeta dessus avidement. «De rien » murmura Draco amusé puis il retourna vers le lit avec l'intention de dormir encore un peu. Mais quand il arriva à la hauteur de la chaise où Potter dormait, il s'arrêta.

Potter était certainement très beau ainsi endormi et Draco ressentit une envie irrésistible de le toucher et il céda à son impulsion. Il s'assit avec précautions sur le Gryffondor, face à lui et rapprocha son bassin le plus possible du brun endormi. Potter était un adolescent typique songea Draco avec amusement. Ils en était seulement aux premières lueurs de l'aube et Potter bandait déjà! Draco se pencha et déposa doucement un baiser sur la bouche du Gryffondor qui ne bougea pas. S'enhardissant il en déposa un autre, puis encore un autre, jusqu'à ce que tout à coup il sente une paire de bras musclés entourer son coup et une langue d'une sensualité divine entrer dans sa bouche. Merlin! Tout cela était en train d'aller beaucoup plus loin que ce qu'il avait prévu au départ mais, il n'était plus capable de s'arrêter. Jamais jusqu'à présent il ne s'était sentit aussi bien avec quelqu'un et il avait envie que cela dure pour toujours.

Potter le repoussa le premier et chercha son regard. «Que sommes-nous donc en train de faire Draco? » Draco mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. «Laisse moi faire Harry. » dit-il sur un ton suppliant. «Laisse moi te faire du bien à mon tour. J'ai envie de toi Harry, laisse moi te remercier pour ce que tu a fais pour moi hier soir. » Potter secoua la tête et sembla tout à coup paniqué. «Je ne peux pas te laisser faire Draco ce serais trop dur après pour moi vois-tu…. » et à ce moment la peau du visage de Potter devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre «je suis amoureux de toi. » acheva-t-il en baissant les yeux et le cœur de Draco manqua un battement. Il réalisa soudain que les étranges émotions qu'il avait ressentie la veille n'était pas que du désir et il pris le menton du Gryffondor dans ses mains pour le forcer à le regarder en face. «Je dois avouer que c'est réciproque » lui dit-il sa voix étouffée par l'émotion. Il vit les yeux du Gryffondor s'agrandirent puis Harry le souleva et le coucha sur le lit et vint s'allonger à côté de lui.

Ils se déshabillèrent lentement. Chacun enlevant les vêtements de l'autre. Harry déposa des milliers de baisers sur son torse, sur ses hanches, taquinant au passage son sexe durcit avec sa langue agile. C'était une torture lente et délicieuse et Draco en voulait toujours plus, il se demandait comment il avait pu se passer de Harry Potter aussi longtemps. Harry remonta jusqu'à sa bouche en lui caressant le dos puis sa bouche s'empara de la sienne à nouveau et Harry introduisit un doigt en lui. Draco arqua ses hanches involontairement et Harry en introduisit un second. Draco bougea contre les doigts qui lui faisaient des choses incroyables en frôlants délibérément sa prostate, en embrassant le Gryffondor avec encore plus d'ardeur. Harry retira ses doigts avec précautions et il poussa Draco gentiment sur le dos. Il prit place au dessus de lui et lui donna un rapide baiser avant de pénétrer entièrement en lui. «Oh oui » souffla Draco quand Harry commença à bouger en s'emparant de son érection négligée.

Draco s'accrocha aux épaules du Gryffondor du mieux qu'il pu car les mouvements du brun s'étaient fais plus passionnés, presque sauvage et Draco pour le moins qu'on puisse dire adorait. La main de Harry bougea plus vite sur lui et Draco se promit de résister le plus longtemps possible et d'attendre le Gryffondor. «Draco…hum…je…ne peux…plus…attendre… » Draco n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre car déjà il venait dans la main de Harry et celui-ci le suivit aussitôt. Ils frémirent ensembles dans un violent orgasme qui les laissa épuisés tout deux et Harry retomba sur Draco s'en même prendre la peine de sortir de lui.

« « « « « « « « «

Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil s'était levé et Draco et Harry s'étaient habillés ( juste après avoir fait l'amour une deuxième fois) et tout deux étaient assis à la table en buvant chacun un café. Enfin, assis, disons que Harry était assis sur une chaise et Draco était assis sur lui pour être plus exact.

«Ai-je tort de penser Draco que dorénavant tu vas être plus gentil avec tes compères Serpentard? » demanda Harry d'un air moqueur au blond, ce qui lui valu un long baiser de la part de se dernier en guise de réponse. Puis Draco soupira longuement.

«J'ai compris, tu vois Potter. Ils ont été épouvantables avec moi hier mais, pas plus que moi je ne l'ai été avec eux. Disons que j'ai compris la leçon et j'essaierai de faire tout mon possible pour corriger mes erreurs passées. » Harry lui donna un doux baiser et soudain une importante question vint à l'esprit du Serpentard et il quitta à regret les douces lèvres du brun.

«Depuis quand es-tu amoureux de moi Harry? » Il vit le Gryffondor rougir de la même charmante façon qu'à l'aube quand il lui avait déclaré son amour pour la première fois.

«Depuis septembre » avoua ce dernier et Draco le regarda sans comprendre. «Notre premier match de la saison » commença à expliquer Harry «j'avais faillit tomber de mon balais et toi à la dernière seconde tu m'avais retenu. C'est à partir de ce moment que tout a changé pour moi, je t'ai vu sous un autre jour, j'ai compris que tu n'étais pas seulement que le petit arrogant que je croyais que tu étais. » Draco fut touché par cet aveu encore plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. «Je me souviens » dit Draco «mais si je t'ai retenu alors c'était pour des raisons purement égoïstes. Je ne voulais pas perdre le seul adversaire digne de ce nom que capable de me vaincre au Quiddicth. »

Ils finirent leur café en silence, puis s'habillèrent afin de rentrer au château. Avant de sortir Draco retint Harry par la manche de sa veste.

«Nous pouvons…garder ça secret si tu veux. » dit-il en osant à peine regarder le Gryffondor dans les yeux et Harry l'attira à lui doucement.

«Je n'ai pas honte de t'aimer Draco Malfoy » déclara-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde. «De plus j'ai déjà mis mes amis au courant des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi. Ils y ont mis beaucoup de temps mais je crois qu'ils ont finit par me comprendre. Alors? Es-tu prêt à déclarer notre amour au monde entier? » lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

«Oh que oui Potter! Et je suis presque reconnaissant envers mes…amis pour cette leçon qu'il m'ont offert hier, sans eux j'aurais probablement été amer et misérable jusqu'à la fin de mes jours tandis que maintenant… » Draco approcha son visage de Harry et leurs langues se mêlèrent dans un baiser qui les laissa à bout de souffle. «Maintenant je pourrais être dans tes bras à tous les jours et rien ni personne ne pourra m'enlever cela. »

Ils sortirent de la cabane du garde chasse main dans la main et quand ils aperçurent non loin des portes du château Crabbe, Goyle, Montague, Bole et Baddock, ils s'arrêtèrent. Et quand ils furent certain que les cinq garçons les regardaient, ils s'embrassèrent et rentrèrent en riant dans le château, laissant les cinq Serpentard stupéfait.

Un mois plus tard on racontait encore dans tout Poudlard comment Crabbe, Goyle, Montague, Bole et Baddock avaient réunis par le plus grands des hasard les deux plus grands ennemis que cette école n'ai jamais connu.

« « « « « « « « «

Et croyez moi chère lectrice de Sorcière Hebdo cette histoire cour encore entre les murs de Poudlard et ce malgré que sept années ont passées depuis. Et croyez moi encore, mesdames, cette histoire est la pure vérité car je la tiens de la bouche même de l'actuel directeur du collège de Poudlard école de sorcellerie, monsieur Draco Lucius Malfoy.

À une prochaine fois peut être mes amies…_Rita Skeeter journaliste pour Sorcière Hebdo._

Fin 

P.S. : Rewiews! Rewiews! Ne soyez pas timide! Laissez moi votre avis sur ce que j'écris, j'apprécierai beaucoup! Tanyxxx


End file.
